A typical wedge packet a coupling has an essentially annular coupling body formed by a number of individual, elastomeric segments, into which end parts with attachment holes as well as elasticity-reducing elements have been vulcanized for mounting at a driving and at a driven machine component or member. Such generic wedge packet couplings and are primarily used in rail track vehicles, such as in particular street cars. Here, they couple the transmission with the shaft that connects the wheels of the traction unit.
The wedge packet coupling is a markedly rigid coupling, in which the elasticity of its rubber elements is further reduced by metal plates vulcanized into it.
In the prior art, a single coupling segment consists, for example, of two outer end parts mounted on the spokes of a star-like hub and house between them a middle coupling element connected by axial holes with a drive flange. As a rule, at the drive member and the driven member six individual segments that are equipped in this way are thus attached to each other, so that the segments overall form an approximately annular coupling body.
When putting together the individual coupling segments for a wedge packet coupling, attention must be paid that the elasticity values of the individual segments with respect to each other are substantially identical. Otherwise, the coupling would shift eccentrically during operation in the direction of the weakest segment, which leads to non-round operation and significant material load. Therefore, it is necessary in the prior art that the individual segments be tested with respect to their elasticity values and that they are put together into is coupling component assembly sets. Within the scope of production and storage, this leads to an expense that is not insignificant.